This invention relates to novel compounds useful as intermediates for making ether tricarboxylates represented by the formula ##EQU3## wherein M is an alkali metal acid of such ether tricarboxylates.
It is known that ether tricarboxylate salts, as represented by the above formula are useful as complexing agents and as detergency builders whereas the acid forms of such salts are useful intermediates for their production.
Although methods of making such compounds (e.g., via Williamson ether type synthesis) are known intermediates for preparing such compounds by alternate processes are desired.